cyberconnectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Keramory
Dr. Keramory is the head Scientist of the Research Department of CyberConnect. Being brilliant however highly arrogant and rude, he keeps himself shut in a high security Laboratory he made himself away from the city, and as he claims, away from CyberConnect eyes. Dr. Keramory although under Dr. Ciel seems to have orders coming in from even higher positions, although who is unknown. This allows him to make his progress reports "mercy" to Ciel, and avoid direction questions. However Ciel became quickly suspicious when reports came in that he was experimenting on live subjects, and as a result, Keramory locked down the Labs. Keramory was behind many experiments on players in The World, R:1, which made him famous in the eyes of the CyberConnect board. As a result he was put in charge of his Lab despite Ciel's attempt to stop this. Soon many who once opposed CyberConnect vanished quickly, and those who worked in the labs stopped making appearances in public, even to their family. Its found out Dr. Keramory worked for a while in the military department, which explains his knowledge and hand in military technology, including mechs, weapons, and soon, Replicas. Part machine soldiers who answer orders completely without hesitation, without remorse or question. Keramory called them the perfect soldier, however had problems with controlling them from distances, so his project was soon put on hold. As a result, Dr. Keramory went to research on humans and their connection to the digital world. After containing the "Blackbox" in physical form, as well as abstracting the 8 phases of Morganna in his labs...Keramory soon attempted to create his own "daughter", a replication of Aura. During the process something went wrong, and Aura turned into Luna, a girl who craved destruction and death, the opposite of Aura. Dr Keramory became outraged, blaming human kinds impurity for corrupting his little girl, and along with Luna, killed his staff team or using Luna, turned them into slaves. With Luna's help, Keramory completed his Replicas, and was beginning to assemble his own personal army to take vengeance on The Real World for corrupting his daughter, claiming he will do the same to every human on earth. During this time, the players reach the lab and catches Keramory's attention, and according to him, rushed to see what all the fuss was about. However he was quickly disappointed by the lack of soldiers and left them to fight Luna's zombies At some point, it becomes clear Keramory was bitten by Luna, due to his ability to generate his arm into a scythe and his ability to regenerate, however had full control of himself and his genetic changes. Keramory sends his army after the players in hopes of destroying them, however fails time and again, even with Red, his most powerful mech. As a result, Keramory faces the players himself, being the second to last boss in the game. He is defeated however, lying in a pool of blood as he recollects about his mistakes. He comments how this lab is perfect for his tombstone as he passes away, laughing until the end. Trivia *Dr. Keramory is based on a staff member, Lee Keramory, the one who was creating the game. *Dr. Keramory's face was created from a picture of Lee's idol, Dr. House.